How We Were
by princessamber081898
Summary: A small one-shot before Our Daughters. Hope you like it. R&R


**Author's Note: Hey, I am back. I would just like to promote my facebook page the link is in my profile so check it out and like. You can ask questions there and announcements about new updates are also posted there. This is a Winx Club fanfiction connected to _Our Daughters_ and it's a oneshot. This is a little treat since I noticed a lot of readers and writers liked _Our Daughters_.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **How We Were**

A blonde stared at the picture in her hand. It was of her and a brunette guy on a beach back on Earth. They were hanging out together with their friends at the time. It was already morning and she's supposed to be up now because Star, her daughter would be waking up by this time. A redhead peaked into the room carrying a blonde baby girl and a brunette baby.

"Well, my little Star woke up Aunt Bloom a little early," the blonde said to the baby brunette.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom asked, handing Stella the brunette baby.

"Fine. I'm just thinking about our decision to leave, was it really a good thing or a bad thing?" Stella replied.

"We may not be thinking what's best for all of us but we thought about what is best for our daughters and their fathers. Stella, we chose this path and we are not going back on our word unless the situation calls for it," Bloom explained.

"The boys must be frantic with worry now, wouldn't you agree?" Tecna whispered.

"Can we stop talking about them? Let's just hope that they won't be able to track us, try as they might," Layla said.

"Layla, we all know you miss Nabu. He's the first guy for you to fall in love with. Now is really not the time for you guys to be all strong about it," Flora said.

"It's okay to cry about them from time to time," Musa said.

Stella was the first to sniff her tears away and smile at her friends. She's the eldest so for once, she had to be strong for them like they were strong for her when she needed them to be. "Come on guys, those chores can't wait all day."

* * *

Eight months later, it was finally time for their daughters' first birthday, all of their family members were there. Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin were also present. The party was a blast. Just as the Winx were cleaning up the place after the last guest has left, a Specialist's Squad Ship landed right in the front yard of their house. Stella, Bloom, Musa and Tecna froze on the spot while Flora and Layla could only stare. The toddlers were asleep in the joint nursery. The door opened to Timmy, making Tecna's jaw drop to the floor.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tecna stammered

"I heard from Crystal. Why would you do that?" Timmy answered. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Everywhere but here," Bloom said.

"You can say that again, this is the first Red Fountain Squad Ship that flew in this dimension's airspace. Our spells rarely fail," Layla commented.

"Because we know this is the last place where you'd want to live in. We've taken into consideration the luxurious life style Stella's used to," Timmy answered.

"It was _my_ idea to stay here, Timmy, not the girls'. The place belongs to my parents and they gave it to us once they knew what's going on," Stella defended.

"So what's going on?" Timmy asked.

A baby's cried echoed and the girls looked at Musa.

"I swear if Megan woke Star up, I'll be forced to put her in a dress, Musa," Stella groaned.

"Ditto that on Felicia," Flora said.

Musa just laughed and went inside the house.

"You wanted to know what's going on, there's your answer," Tecna said, coldly.

"Tecna," Flora soothed.

"We'll give you some time to talk," Bloom said as she and the girls followed Musa inside the house.

"You were pregnant, that's why you left?" Timmy asked.

"We all had our reasons why but the pregnancy played a big factor, Tiara's been a blessing since I had her," Tecna said. Timmy dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"I have a daughter and I never knew until a year later," Timmy murmured.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I was only doing what I thought and believed was best for you. We weren't even talking about marriage before and after I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell you but I got scared of what you could've told me," Tecna said.

"Marry me," Timmy said.

Tecna blinked. "What?"

"I said, marry me," Timmy said.

"What are you waiting for? Say yes," Layla said, holding both Leah and Tiara.

"Go on," Stella said, smiling at her.

Tecna smiled, "Yes!"

Timmy hugged her tight and twirled her around, "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you, too," Tecna answered.

* * *

Two years later, the Specialists were in their Faculty dorm in Red Fountain. The guys except Timmy were watching a video of them and the girls a few years ago. Gosh, how they missed them. Suddenly, the computer shut down for no reason.

"Timmy, could you please fix this?" Sky asked but there was no reply.

"Timmy?" Brandon called out.

"Why are you looking for Timmy? He went out half an hour ago with Professor Saladin on a Squad Ship and they were in a bit of a hurry," Jared asked.

"Well, the computer shut down and only Timmy can fix that," Nabu said.

"There's nothing we can do but fix our lesson plans, Timmy's done since the night before," Helia said.

"So am I," Riven said, picked up his guitar and started strumming the chords to the song of _Us the Duo **,** **No Matter Where You Are**_.

Meanwhile with the girls, Musa was also strumming the same chords to the same song to sing their daughters of to sleep and Timmy never missed a night with his wife and daughter.

 **No Matter Where You Are by Us the Duo**

 **Musa:**

I will stand by you  
Even when we fall  
I will be the rock, that holds you up  
and lifts you high so you stand tall

 **Riven:**

I won't let you go  
No one can take your place  
a couple fights & lonely nights  
Don't make it right to let it go to waste

 **Both:**

I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there

 **Riven:**

I will hold on to  
Everything we've got  
A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is  
Everything I'm not

 **Musa:**

I'll take care of you  
and love you just because  
You and I are better than forever  
Nothing can stop us

 **Both:**

I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there

We can be the generation  
Who learns how to love  
Mistakes & empty promises  
Will never be enough  
To tear apart the giant hearts  
that beat inside us now  
Let's conquer the percentages  
and rise above the crowd

I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there

No matter where you are  
No matter where you are I'll be [x2]

I'll be there I'll be there

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one shot treat. ^_^v.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
